


How to Train Your R.A.

by Toryb



Series: Accidental Alpha/Beta/Omega-verse [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: ABO, Alpha!Betty, Betty has very sensitive nipples, Breast Worship, College AU, Dry Humping, F/M, Heavy pining, Mating Marks, Mentions of Blood, Omega!Jughead, Praise Kink, RA!Jughead, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toryb/pseuds/Toryb
Summary: Jughead Jones is a reclusive omega with no desire to find himself an alpha mate. That is until Betty Cooper moves onto his floor and his mind starts to wander to some less than wholesome things.





	How to Train Your R.A.

**Author's Note:**

> I totally was unaware of this, but apparently some places doesn't have RAs. In case you are one of them, an RA, or a residential assistant, basically is in charge of keeping students living in dorms/on campus housing on their floor safe and out of trouble!
> 
> Also, I LOVE ABO. I love it. it's my favorite thing. This day has me so hyped I hope I can do it justice and you enjoy what i've written <3
> 
> As with all my kink week stuff, this is unbetad so I heavily apologize for any mistakes.

Jughead Jones was an omega, not that there was anything wrong with being a male omega, at least there wasn’t supposed to be. According to people like High School bully Reggie Mantle there was. Even before he presented his sophomore year, he had known the likelihood of being an alpha was a snowball's chance in hell. When the other kids were playing sports and puffing their chests out in some weird assertion of dominance, Jughead would sit back and watch on, curious but frankly a little nauseated from all the pre-alpha hormones in the air. Everyone said he’d be a beta. A loner. Outside and above all the boring, trite politics. His mom was a beta; his grandpa had been too. It made sense.

 

Then again, Jughead very rarely made sense. Three days after his sixteenth birthday, when everyone was sure he’d be locked into beta mediocrity for the rest of his life, the first heat hit. He felt...well he felt hot. He felt tired. But most of all, he felt needy. Every bit of him ached for someone, anyone, anything to come release the burning in his soul. No matter how many times he spilled himself into his hand as the cold shower water cooled his skin, the pain was still there--the emptiness was palpable.

  
Immediately he went on suppressants. Neither of his parents knew what they were doing, and there weren’t too many pamphlets about this kind of thing lying around the health clinic. So he went in, grabbed his prescription, and never looked back. When he moved to the city for college, no one asked--or frankly even cared--what he was. He didn’t smell, he didn’t go to ABO mixers, and he didn’t participate in secondary gender clubs. The only people on campus that knew what he was were the professors, required by law to be aware in case a heat came and disrupted his studies for any reasons. It was rare for the suppressants to malfunction, but even with science on his side there were no guarantees.

 

Being anonymous suited Jughead just fine. He had no desires to find his “perfect mate” and settle down for a happily ever after. Well, maybe a small part of him did, hidden in the vault he stored all his unwanted emotions. The rest of him was too goal oriented to let any of that bog him down.

 

That was, until, he met Betty Cooper. Sweet Betty Cooper. Pretty Betty Cooper. Betty Cooper who didn’t smell like gym sweat and toxic masculinity, but instead lavender and sunshine and something so impossibly sweat the first time he’d caught a hint of it he’d whimpered. Audibly. In the middle of the mandatory RA meeting where he was forced to come face to face with the reality that he thought one residents was the most mind-numbingly exquisite creature he’d ever seen. He scanned over the sheet and saw her name.

 

Female: Alpha: Betty Cooper.

 

Of course she was an alpha. This was going to be an impossibly long year for him.

 

It was. He was starting to think Betty could tell he was trying to avoid her, trying to keep away from the intoxicating way she swayed her hips and flipped her perfectly bouncy ponytail over her shoulder. He wanted to get down by her feet and worship the very ground she walked on. He wanted to kiss her awake every morning and taste her sweetness on his tongue. He wanted to hear his name on her lips as she withered in pure ecstasy under his touch. But most of all, he wanted to feel her teeth on his neck, licking away the blood from their binding mark.

 

Dear god, he wanted to be mated by Betty Cooper.

 

Jughead tried to hide it. He tried to run, tried to dance around her in the hallway--avoiding the elevator on more than one occasion when he saw her slip inside after classes. On the bright side, his lungs had never been better after climbing four flights of stairs on a semi-regular basis. On the down side, this was starting to make resident meetings very awkward for all parties involved.

 

Maybe she knew. Maybe she was just as clever as she seemed and had sussed out his secret. Maybe she had overheard him growl when he had seen another omega knock on her door, holding flowers in one hand and a stuffed bear in the other. He’d be surprised if she hadn’t seen him “accidentally” trip the poor guy on his way out. Jughead was jealous. Painfully, awkwardly jealous.

 

Betty was free with her sexuality. Omegas flocked to her like bees to honey. She let the lucky ones drink from her, a night of satisfied moans and grunts he could hear from just across the hall. Then she would kiss them and send them on their way before bouncing through the hallways to her next class. Jughead was mortified by how many times he’d thought about caving, about throwing his suppressants in the garbage and knocking on her door late at night for just a taste of her divine grace.

 

As the days passed, the ache began to twist in his chest, the very pits of his soul knotted up in confusion. Midterms were well on their way when he woke up with that same hazy feeling he hadn’t experienced since High School. He could taste his own heat in the air, could feel the sweat on his skin and in his hair. The suppressants had worked well enough to keep him somewhat coherent but with all the painful longing and perpetual hard-on. Perfect. Great. This was going to be the worst week ever.

 

After emailing his teachers and the community director, Jughead curled up on the couch with a tissue box on one side, a brita filter of water on the other, and a laptop of his go-to dirty flicks (all featuring blond alphas, maybe he did have a type after all) sitting comfortably--kind of--in his lap. Halfway into his second orgasm of the morning, there was a loud knock at his door. Apparently being in college did not improve the ability to read “RA NOT AVAILABLE” signs. He stood and cracked the door as little as he could, only to see the pretty blond curls of Betty Cooper.

 

She was standing before him wearing nothing but a pink overcoat and a pair of pink pumps, her hair loose, falling just past her shoulders. Jughead felt his mouth go dry as he drunk in every inch of exposed skin. He felt himself starting to shake as the flame in his stomach churned until he could feel the fire licking at his skin.

 

“I could smell your heat,” her words were slow, deliberate, as she pulled at the strings of her coat until it fell open, exposing her breasts tucked sweetly into a lace bralette. “I thought I could come help.”

 

Before he could remember to breath, Betty was inside his apartment, her coat discarded somewhere near the door and their lips pressed together in a desperate kiss. The room was hot as their scents danced together, alpha and omega swirling until he was left hazy, horny, and very happy. Her lips were just as soft as he always thought they would be. The pink color smeared across his skin and all he could muster was a shaky, “Thank you.”

 

“Don’t thank me yet little omega,” she nipped his lip, nails dragging along his spine. “Not when the fun has only just started. Do you want to please me?”

 

“Yes. God yes.”

 

“Good. Get on your knees. I know you want to. I could see it in your eyes how badly you want to. So show me.”

 

Before he could blink he’d dropped down to the ground, ignoring the sting in his knees when they connected with the hard tile linoleum flooring. She slid her leg between his thighs and pressed up. His cock twitched under pressure, hips rocking against her as he chased any sort of friction for his poor aching body. The heat made him hungry, hungry for anything, as he placed gentle kisses along her thigh, the parts between the garter belt and her stockings.

 

She gripped his hair and pulled him back, keeping her foot against him. “Did I say you could touch.” He shook his head and her eyes softened, running her hands down to gently cup his cheeks. “Oh but you’re just needy aren’t you, sweet little omega. You’re not thinking straight. That’s alright. Touch me however you need, but listen if I say stop. You can listen properly, can’t you?”

 

When he nodded, Betty let him go and Jughead chased his pleasure, rocking hard against her leg, the friction from his old sweats and her soft nylons building him up higher and higher until one ghost of breath against his ear could send him spiraling. He placed kisses along her inner thigh, letting his hands wander to grope and touch and worship the softness of her skin. She was sweeter now. So much sweeter. He craved more.

“Alpha…”

 

“Oh? Alpha what? What does alpha need to give you?”

 

He could feels the tears in his eyes start to sting. His nerve endings were fraying, pulled tighter and tighter until ever touch made him ache. “Please Alpha.  _ Please _ I need you…”

 

“I know, baby. I know. Let it go for me, so you can stain your clothes and remember the way I made you cum every time you pick them up. You won’t ever forget me.”

  
“Never. Never, Alpha, never. Never want. Never could.” And then his release, pure white hot ecstacy that nearly blinded him to everything but her, the picture of perfection above him, his personal angel of pleasure gracing him with her divine love.

 

In the afterglow, she ran a soothing hand through his hair, letting him touch trace circles in her skin. The silence didn’t last long. After just a moment of reprieve the fire was back. With the alpha so close, all he could think about was sinking inside her, feeling her tighten around him and milk every last drop from his cock. He needed to feel her breath on his skin, cooling the heat, releasing him from the pain and desire.

 

“More,” he whimpered, nuzzling against her thigh. “More, Alpha.”

 

“More. I know, come now, little omega. We’re going to get you more I promise. But first I need you to stand up and follow me to the bedroom. Then I’ll let you have me.”

 

It was easy to follow her, easy to obey her worst and get lost in the intoxicating sway of her hips. She helped him out of his pants and he didn’t mind being exposed for her--just for her. Betty crawled into bed bedside him, tangling their legs together on the full sized mattress. She trace her hands along his biceps and nipped the curve of his neck.

 

“Come on, baby, show me all your wicked little thoughts, Alpha wants a good taste of you tonight.”

 

Betty pulled the pale pink bralette away and tossed it into the fair corner of his room. He stared down at her, studying the fullness of her mounds, the gentle raise of her nipples as the fan oscillated above. And then, all at once, the pressure burst and he was on her, tasting her skin, one hand massaging her breast as his mouth found it’s way down. He let his tongue drag across her nipple before bringing his teeth down and giving a tug.

 

She gasped, tangling a hand in his hair. “C-careful baby. Careful. I’m sensitive there.”

 

After tracing circles over the mark, he bit down again, using his right hand to pinch the other side. Betty withered underneath him, her toes curling as she cried out in pleasure. He needed to hear it again, needed to feel her, needed to prove what a good omega he could be if alpha would let him worship her every day. Every morning. Every minute. Whenever she screamed, he did it again, sucking at her skin until she was a mess, her thighs slick and eyes glassy.

 

“Yes. Y-yes! Oh God Jughead yes!” He paid equal attention to both of her breasts, lavishing her in hot open mouthed kisses and sweet nips.

 

He could taste her orgasm in the air before her body started to shake. Her body ached off the bed, wrapping her leg around his waist so his bare cock could feel the heat release from her. Jughead whimpered, trying to rock against her. The sweet promise of warmth was right there, waiting for him to finally slip inside her folds so they could find their final release together.

 

Panting, Betty smiled up at him, tracing along the curve of his jawline. “Come on, little omega, don’t you want to have me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

One word. One sound. One snap of lace as he ripped open her panties, finally exposing her soft pink folds to the open air. She was just as beautiful as he hand dreamed, just as soft, just as inviting, still quivering in the aftermath of her first orgasm. Betty opened her legs wider, a quiet request to finally come claim her.

 

When Jughead slipped inside, he let out a howl, so intense his mind went numb. She threw her head back in delight, a smile dancing on her lips as she pulled him until he had bottomed out. He could feel the slow stretch and pull as she accommodated his size. Like lightning in a bottle, he waited with burning patience to be unleashed, to her his alpha say her requests and fulfill them with eager delight.

 

“I want you to fuck me as hard as you can.”

 

Naturally, he complied, rocking against her until the air was filled with the loud slap of skin on skin and Betty’s quiet shouts of pleasure. She shook and screamed as he thrusted harder and harder inside of her. The tightness of her pussy was enough to drive him insane until all he could think about was her. Her softness. Her breasts. Her warmth. The slickness running down her legs as she chanted below him.  _ Harder. Harder. HARDER. _

 

It was all animal instinct. When he pulled out, she moaned, opening her mouth to scold him before Jughead had picked her up and flipped her over, ass in the air so he could fall inside her again. She screamed in pleasure, rocking back to meet every one of his thrusts.

 

“You want to fuck me like this, little omega? You think you’re a big strong alpha who gets to decide how we mate now?” She gasped, tightening her hold on his scalp as his cock dragged against the most sensitive parts of her. “Jesus, yes. Oh fuck me just like that. Fuck me hard right there, baby, so I see stars and I know what a good boy you are to please me like this.”

 

The praise only fueled his fire, hips snapping up harder and harder as sweat formed at his brow. Her breasts bounced with every moment and he longed to have them in his mouth again. He could feel her tightening around him, making it harder and harder to move as she knotted them together.

 

“Good for alpha,” he promised, kissing her neck.

 

“You are. You are so good for Alpha. Just a little bit more. Just a little bit more, I’m so close. I’m so...I’m so…”

 

His release came with hers, walls clamping down tight and ripping his orgasm through his very soul. They moved together as best they could until there was nothing left but the leftover high of the orgasm and their bodies held together tight from her knot. Jughead whimpered, placing his hand on her stomach and tracing along the taunt skin. He wondered what their pups would look like. Would their eyes be green like hers? Would their smiles light up the room? Would they dance and play in the living room while he chased them around, waiting for Alpha to come home and give them all kisses? It was a fantasy he did not often indulge in, but the heat had pulled out his softer domestic side, the parts he liked to keep hidden most of all.

 

Betty reached around to gently stroke his cheek. “You did amazing, my omega. So well. You fucked me so good I knotted you, and I’ll tell you a secret, I never knot people. But you’re a special one. So special I might just have to keep you.”

 

Jughead felt his heart melt and his cheeks flush as the gentle praise tingled his fried brain. Alpha thought he was special. The exhaustion was finally starting to hit and he held her even tighter, her back flush against his chest.

 

“Shh, go to sleep. Just close your eyes and go to sleep.”

 

When he awoke, the heat had subsided into a slow and steady ache, annoying but much easier to deal with on the whole. He looked around for any sign he hadn’t succumbed to a heat induced fantasy about his resident last night, only to find her relaxed beside him, fast asleep. Her thighs--and most of his sheets--were stained with cum, her body bruised from tight grips and heavy touches. But on her lips was a content little smile. He fell back beside her, determined to ignore the implications of their shared heat until later, much later, when it wasn’t so tempting to wrap himself around her and fall asleep again.

 

Their lives were tangled irreversibly after that. His suppressants were wordlessly lobbed into the trash can and his heats were spent tangled in his residents sheets. They kept it a secret for the most part, shared glances in the hallways, linger squeezes to her shoulder at meetings. The world didn’t need to know he was slowly carving out his place as her omega, especially not the other nosy college juniors on his floor.

 

She stayed on campus for Christmas break, giving them plenty of time for stolen kisses and snowy dates at the park without having to worry about any watchful eyes. It was their last night together before the new semester and she sat on his bed, wrapped in a single bed sheet, bathing in the glow of the new moon. He took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Betty smiled, rolling into his lap so she could press her sharp canines against his scent gland. His whole body melted against her.

 

“I wish it was always like this,” she whispered, dragging her teeth along the nape of his neck. “Just me and my omega.”

 

“Yours, huh? Since when?”

 

She didn’t fall victim to his teasing, biting a little harder until he could feel his legs go to jelly. “Since the first heat of yours you gave me.”

 

“Then why don’t you mate me?”

 

Betty pulled back, eyes wide, and he worried he had said too much. The idea of become mates with anyone had been so vile to him before she walked into his life, but ever since all he could think about what them, together, with such finality no one was left wondering.

 

“Jug, are you serious? You want me to mate you?”

 

“I…” he searched her eyes for something, anything, before sighing. “Yeah. I do, Betty. I want you to mate me, I’ve wanted you to mate me. Part of me wished you’d pinned me down and done it during our first heat together.”

 

“I wish I had to, but I wanted to make sure it was what you wanted. That all of this is what you wanted. But it is,” she smiled and pulled him down for a kiss. “Yes. Yes, Jughead, I will absolutely mate you. Tonight?”

 

“Tonight. Now?”

 

His heart was full to bursting, excitement fluttering in his veins as she nodded, bringing her sharp canines into place. He knew it was going to hurt. There were stories he’d read online ad nauseum about this sort of thing, trying to mentally prepare himself for when he finally had enough courage to ask her.

 

He could feel the light pressure getting firmer and firmer, until she punctured the skin. A hiss escaped his throat as he held her tightly to his chest. Once the initial pain was gone, Jughead felt nothing sort of euphoric. It was like his head was lost into the clouds. When she pulled away, he tried to bring her back, even as the blood dripped down along his chest.

 

Betty giggled and kissed him. It was messy and metallic, but it was also confirmation that they were mates. She squeezed his hand and pulled back.

 

“Me too. I want you to bite me too.”

 

Jughead stared at her, eyes wide with surprise. It wasn’t common practice of omegas to bite their alpha. Sure he’d read about it once or twice, but most alphas walked around without marks, perfectly content to turn away suitors without the obvious show of ownership. He felt honored in more ways than one.

 

Omegas teeth were duller than alphas, an evolutionary thing he frankly didn’t care enough about to ask for clarification on from biology professors, so he knew the mark would be jagged, much less pretty than the two perfect crescent moons on his neck. As he bit down, the air released in Betty’s lungs in a sigh of contentment. She didn’t wiggle or whimper. Instead, she smiled.

 

That night they fell together again, a tangled mess of laugher and kisses and love. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @tory-b <3


End file.
